Shooting Star (Wish Upon A Star Sequel)
by Nikida-san
Summary: Titan's have been spotted inside of Wall Rose, just when things were starting to feel a bit normal for Star. She struggling with emotions that she hadn't yet figured out and strange bizarre headaches accompanied by flashes from the past. Things were changing within the Walls and now Star is starting to change. (M for sexual content and some language) (Book 2)
1. Godfather

So just in case, you're tuning in during the second part of this I'd advise you to stop reading and go back to the first part. If not then you might be a bit confused but that's not my problem, I'm still mentally freaking out about the Titans spotted within Wall Rose. When did it happen? Where did the Titans get in? How many titans are we talking about? How far within the walls have they gotten? These are the questions that were running through my head right now.

"Star did you hear me?" I looked over at Hange when I heard my name being called. "No, I didn't. Sorry, I was somewhere else." She laughed at my comment before pointing at the older gentleman beside her. Wait a minute when they even get here? The gates were being opened and everyone was moving out.

The man the was seat between Levi and Hange looked like he wanted to say something and he wouldn't stop staring at me for some reason. I felt Armin move beside me, to make room for Eren to sit down. I smiled at him before going back to look at in the distance. "This man right here knows something about the Titans in the walls," Hange said pointing to the unknown man. I felt Eren tense up beside me at Hange's words and I held his hand, he took my hand and relaxed before looking over at the stranger.

"There are titans in the wall and he knew about it?" Wait there are Titans in the walls? What the hell has been happening while I was under house arrest? "Yes, but he's kept his mouth shut this whole time. It's ok though, he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality of this world. Let's see if his beliefs are strong enough to keep him quiet." Hange said smiling.

"I may be useless right now but we have other means of making his talk," Levi said pulling out a gun from inside his coat pocket. I shook my head and looked down at my hands. Go figure Levi would be all for physical torture.

"No, this is all backward! If there is something you know then tell us about it. Nothing is more important than keeping humans from going extinct." Eren yelled getting up and pulling me. Obviously, he forgot that he holding my hand since I was almost thrown from the cart from Eren's sudden movement. I pulled him back down as he held his head, like Levi and myself he was will in recovery.

"No, he doesn't react to threats. Trust me I've already tried, but it makes me wonder. If he's not willing to talk while hanging off the side of a 60-meter wall he must be hiding something even more important that the fate of mankind."

The rest of the ride was either quiet or filled with idle small talk, I wasn't really listening to anyone just kind of in my own world. Why was all of this happening now? I couldn't help but feel paranoid, something bad was going to happen again. It was the same feeling I had before the female titan showed up and here it is again.

I jumped when Hange jumped up and covered Armin's mouth. "Let me finish Armin." Well, I missed this conversation. Something about Eren using the hardening skill to fix the hole in wall Maria. It would only work if he knows how to use the hardening skill or if he even had the ability to do it. It's like with regular titans, some of them were capable of learning while others were just wandering around aimlessly.

Does it mean they can learn or were they destined to be slow and awkward forever? So of all the titan people or I guess titan shifter would sound better we have Eren who's just loud and all over the place. Annie the female titan with a hardening skill, the colossal titan who is just big and slow and freakishly tall. Then the armored titan, whose body is covered with hard plates.

We reached our destination and I got out of the cart and walked to the base and frowned. How was I supposed to use my equipment with a dress, I've done it before but it's tricky, if it get's stuck on anything there goes my outfit and my gear.

As I was walking to get ready the door flew open and Sasha walked in holding a something that looked important. She saluted me before making her way over to a distracted Hange. When she couldn't get their attention she stood back beside me and I gave her a small smile. "Let's go, we have to hurry!" Eren yelled, he was heading straight towards Sasha. I shook my head as he slammed into her knocking her over in the process.

"Sasha, what are you doing here?" She jumped up running over to Hange. "Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the Commander! Afterwards, I was entrusted to deliver this message to the Section Commander!" Why was everyone yelling tonight? The others ran past me and started to gear up, Levi handed me the box carrying my mom's gear and I thanked him before putting it on. I made sure my outfit was situated before heading to the horses, it felt good to see my pretty horse. Feels like forever since I've seen her and she looked happy to see me too.

"Alright, this is where we go our separate ways. Erwin may have thrown together your squad, but everything's riding on you. Armin, work with Hange and combine your knowledge. Mikasa, I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but use the utmost of your ability to protect Eren at all cost. Eren, learn to restrain yourself. Don't succumb to the rage and lose sight of the goal, we can't afford another mistake. Finally, Star, don't die." All of us saluted Levi and but before I would walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Make sure you focus, keep Eren's head on right, if not this whole thing is going to go down in flames. Do not stray Star, I mean it. This time you might not come out of it alive." I nodded and hugged him, it took a second for him to return the hug but that's expected this is Levi we're talking about.

We rode out towards the last of the 104 Training Squad and here it was, my overwhelming feeling of paranoia. Why was a cursed with this awful feeling? As we got closer to HQ we could see a few titans going through what was left of the HQ. Eren rode in front of me stopping me in my tracks. "What are you doing?" He frowned shook his head.

"You're not going over there until we get rid of all the Titans. If something happens to you Levi is going to kill me and I just don't want anything to happen to you." I made a face at him and moved around him. "Eren, I've been dealing with titans for years come on let's go before they cause any more damage." I rode off getting myself ready for combat. As soon as I was close enough to one of the Titans I heading straight for the nape of his neck.

Perfect, now for the rest of them. It took a total of five minutes for all of us to get off the little cluster of Titans around the area. I walked up to the small group and froze when I saw one of the girls, she was missing a leg her arm and a chunk of her abdomen. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Eren asked looking at the short ball headed guy.

I think his name is Co-something. I'm not all that great with names especially if I don't speak to you on a regular. "So Ymir is..." I looked over at the others and as they watched the little blonde girl and the one they called Ymir. "Ymir is a titan shifter." I looked over at Hange but she had her serious face on. She was thinking, planning, trying to figure out what she was going to do about this situation.

What was happening? There's so much going on in less than a week it almost felts like the world was going to come to an end. I went off with a few other just to make sure there weren't any other titans roaming around. There was a small village I rode into everything was destroyed and one spot was covered in blood and someones remains. I'm not even sure I could say remains more like scraps of a body that was torn to pieces.

I saw a piece of the soldier's Wings of Freedom emblem and picked it up dusting it off a bit. I wonder who this was, everyone that was supposed to be protecting the others died or fled from fear. I sighed putting it in my pocket and turning to walk back to my horse when I noticed a head missing its body. I instantly felt nauseous when I recognized the person, it was someone who I'd grown used to being with.

He protected me like I was his own, it was the Mike Zacharias my godfather. This is the third time I've lost someone I loved because of the Titans. I don't know why but this time it feels sickening, maybe because I'm staring at the head of my a man that helped raise me.

 ***Flashback 5-year-old Star***

"Daddy, why do you have to go again? I don't want you to leave me with Mrs. Baker again, she was mean last time I was with her." Star pouted and crossed her arms at her father. He was leaving again for work and like always she wanted him to stay and spend time with her. Erwin smiled at his daughter before picking her up and carrying her out of the house.

"You won't be staying with Mrs. Baker this time, you are going to be staying with your Godfather. I'm sure you don't remember him but he remembers taking care of you." Erwin's heart broke at his frowning daughter. He knew everytime he left a piece of her heart broke off but he had to do his job. "You get to stay in my office with Mike, he's going to be taking care of you so promise me you will behave."

Star made a face as she shrugged, she didn't want to stay with Mr. Mike she wanted to stay with her daddy but she knew when it was time for work all of his attention was on work. Erwin walked into this office with his frowning daughter to see Mike standing waiting for his arrival. This was the first time Mike saw Star since her infancy and he was shocked, she looked so much like her mother but the one thing that Erwin couldn't deny was her signature stoic face. That was all Erwin.

"Star this is one of your Godfather's, the other being Uncle Levi." Erwin put Star down and she ran to hide behind her father. She didn't want to stay there with the mean looking man she wanted to go with her daddy. "No, I don't want to stay here! I want to go with you!" Erwin frowned as Star wrapped her arms around his legs preventing him from moving. He could've easily gotten her off but not without hurting her.

Mike sighed before walking up to Erwin and saluting him, he kneeled down to Star's level before pulling a small flower out of his pocket. "Your father told me you liked these, it was the only one I found on my way here." Star peeked out from between her father's legs and smiled at the purple flower. She walked up to him and took the small flower before whispering a thank you.

"Ok, are you going to be alright now? I have to go." Star pouted and looked over at her father before latching back onto his leg. "NO! I don't want you to go!" Erwin sighed, he was getting frustrated and time was of the essence. He pulled a struggling Star off of him leg before placing her in Mike's arms and leaving the room.

Tears ran down Star's face as she watched her father walk out of the room leaving her with the man he called Mike. "It's ok, he'll be back soon." Star stopped struggling and relaxed when she realized she couldn't go anywhere. All the fighting and struggling made her tired, all she wanted was her nap.

Mike looked down when he felt the small child relax in his arms, it looked like she had finally given up, he thought placing her on the couch. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears off her chubby face. To Mike, she was probably one of the most adorable children he'd ever seen, and he wasn't exactly fond of children but his friend asked him for a favor.

She looked tired, she probably needed a nap or food, Mike thought looking around the room. He walked up to Erwin's bookshelf looking through all the strategy guides. His eyes fell on one of the books that looked out of place, this one was all black with painting the binding. When he pulled the book out he felt his heart sink when he recognized the name written on the front cover.

'My Wonderful Life' Was the title of the book, Sonny's name was written at the bottom and decorated with flowers. He opened the book and smiled to himself when he saw the beautifully drawn pictures of the Underground City, her family, friends, and milestones in her life. Mike looked over at Star who was staring at him with her stoic 'Erwin' look. He closed the book and walked over to the child and sat down in front of her.

"I am going to read this book to you, it had lots of nice pictures you will like," Mike said, Star started blankly at him as he opened the book. "Once upon a time, in the tiny kingdom of the Shiganshina, a young orphaned girl was wandering around. It was late and she had done what her family told her and waited by the large gates to the outside world. They told her someone wonderful and nice was coming to get her so she had to be a good girl and wait." Mike turned the decorated pages towards Star and watched as her eyes lit up at the illustration.

Star smiled at the drawing in the book, it was the most beautiful drawing she's ever seen. She frowned when Mike turned the book back towards him to turned and read the page but she wanted to look and read with him. She slid off the big couch and made her way into Mike's lap looking at the next drawing.

"Can I read this page?" Mike nodded lowering the book to her level so she could see it better. "Then out of the cl... I don't know that word." Star said looking up at Mike. He helped her sound out the world and listened to her finish the rest of the page. He was a bit surprised at how well she read for someone so young, only having issues with a few words here and there.

By the end of the book, Star was asleep in Mike's lap as he continued to read the story. Even though it was written as children's book he read between the lines, Sonny's life wasn't as great as the book made it seem. She was an orphaned girl who was forced to live underground and sell and prostitute herself before being threatened to join the Scout Regiment and losing her two closest friends.

Her life was hell until she met Erwin, the story's tone completely changed to a much lighter happier tone. After Erwin came into the picture, her pride and joy Star was born, it was a perfect way to end the book, with happily ever after. On the last page of the book, there was a note left for Star.

 _'My dearest Star,_

 _You reading this means I'm dead and I apologize for it, I made a promise that I would always be there for you and unfortunately I couldn't keep it. I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me and I know you are going to live a long and happy life. Please be nice to your father I know he works a lot and_ trust _me it's going to get on your nerves but everything he does, he does it for you. Make sure you don't let Levi bully you, he talks a big game but he's a big softy and I know he loves you._

 _I want you to promise me something, promise me that you're going to be the best you can be and never let anyone push you around. Be you and only you, because one day you're the same person who is being mean and nasty is going to need you and I want you to be the bigger person and help them. There are bad people in this world Star and I know your father is going to do everything in his power to stop all the bad people from hurting you so I want you to be strong because unfortunately, he's not going to be around forever. Never give up and also love everyone. Even if they get on your nerves and you can't stand to look at them I still want you to love them._

 _I'm going to miss you, you are my world, my life, my everything and I thank you for being my daughter. I wish I could see how much you've grown and how beautiful you look but I can't. I love you so, so much baby._

 _Love, Your Mom'_

Mike closed the book and sighed looking down at the sleeping child in his lap, the letter was powerful and it hurt him. She knew she was going to die, she knew she would never see her daughter grow, never help through a tough situation, never hold her again. Mike put the book down before picking Star up and laying her down on the couch. It's ok Sonny, your daughter is well taken care of and I promise I'll do everything I can to protect her.

Erwin was so glad to get out of his meeting, no one accomplished anything they just fought with each other talked a bunch of nonsense. When got to his office he could hear Star's voice on the other side of the door. She sounded like her mother, demanding Mike give her something. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Star standing on the couch wearing Mike's Survey Corps jacket and waving around a small paper sword.

Mike was on the other side of the room making his way slowly other to her and she swung around the paper sword. As soon as Star saw her father in the doorway she lit up like a Christmas tree and ran over to him. "Daddy you came back," Star yelled as her father leaned down to her level. "Are you having fun?" Star nodded running back over to Mike. "I'm having lots of fun with Uncle Mike. Can he come home for dinner today so we can play some more?" Erwin looked over at his old friend before nodding.

"If he wants to come and have dinner he can but you're going to have to tell Uncle Levi he has to make more food." Star's eyes widened as she looked up at Mike hoping he would say yes. Mike patted the little girl's head before nodding. "Yay, our family is getting bigger."

 ***Present time***

I frowned as I started digging, I couldn't leave him here like this, he needed to be buried with honor. My nails were bleeding but I didn't care I had to do this I needed to. I heard a few horses riding towards me but I didn't care I had a job to do and I was going to do it.

"Star, what ar..." I ignored Hange and kept digging until I felt her grab my hand. I looked up at her and she pulled me into a hug and I lost it. Everything hit me all at once, Mike Zacharias was dead and he wasn't coming back. I was losing everyone I loved, one by one and there was nothing I could do about it.


	2. Kidnapped

After my little meltdown, we were headed to the walls, since we had injured people we needed to get them taken care of before advancing on in the mission. I was still upset about Mike's death but I had to stay focus like Levi said. "Are you doing alright?" I nodded at Armin as he walked ahead of me. Eren walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder before nodding. "It's going to be alright."

I gave him a small smile before hearing Reiner mumble something to himself gaining Eren's attention. He walked past me and I turned and looked at Reiner and the tall one they called Bertolt. They looked like they were hiding something, I mean we were trying to take them somewhere for questioning.

Before riding out we had a plan, Hange and her awesome overthinking skills were put to good use. She found out the besides Annie, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover's files were all missing something or it was destroyed after "That Day". In the end, she concluded that they were the Armor and Colossal titans. I walked over to Reiner and put my arm on his shoulder, I didn't know what I felt but it was similar to the feeling I got whenever I touched Eren. Only this feeling was as strong.

"I know it's tough but we're going to get through this so don't let it get you down. Let's go before the others leave us, you're still injured and we need to take a look at the arm." He looked up at me and smiled putting his hand on his face. "You are beautiful, I can't even look at you without wanting to blush." I felt myself blush a bit at his comment. Eren pulled me away from Reiner as he stood up.

"You two have been driven far away from your hometown and I'm thinking this is where we gotta draw the line." What the hell is Eren saying right now? I though Hange told him to keep a low profile. "He's right Reiner, Let's go back to our hometown. I think it's about time we go back we've gone through so much and there's nothing left for us to do!" Bertolt said excitedly. Reiner lit up and agreed with his tall friend. "We are so close, just a few steps away."

Eren and I exchanged looks before looking back at the duo. "What are you guys talking about?" Their conversation was interrupted by the garrison's arrival. One of them was one that was known by Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. As much as I wanted to know what news they brought I couldn't help but pay more attention to Reiner and Bertolt. If they were really who Hange thinks they are, then they need to be detained immediately. Just being in their presence made me feel on edge.

I wasn't sure about her plan to bring them underground, there was too much that could happen in the large frame of time and it looked like they were starting to lose it. "How are you holding up?" I asked Reiner and Bertolt. Bertolt looked away from me as Reiner looked down. "How bad is your arm? I can look at it for you if you like? I'm not the greatest nurse but I do know a thing or two about medicines." I said pulling Reiner down to my level.

"No it's not that bad I think I'll manage for now." He said turning away from me. I nodded as everyone started walking off, it was time for us to head underground and get this awful plan into action. I heard Reiner call my name and turned and walked back over to him, Eren stopped me from getting too close and we exchanged looks before looking back at Reiner. Something in his face changed, I'm not sure what it was but it was something serious.

"Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity. I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal Titan." Eren tensed and I made a face as I looked at Reiner and Bertolt. "Why are you telling him, Reiner?" I moved slightly behind Eren frowned when I realized I didn't have any weapons. After finding Mike I took all my gear off and had to ride with Hange since I was so disoriented. "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out, but now there's no need for that. Eren, Star, if you come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the walls. Understand?"

I grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him back a bit. "No, wait! I don't understand at all!" He yelled squeezing my hand. Reiner sighed and shook his head a bit. "I'm saying... Why don't you just come with us? I know this is sudden but we have to go now." I shook my head and looked over at Bertolt who looked just as confused as Eren and myself. Why was Reiner being so reckless right now? What was he planning? I don't understand. Eren let go of my hand and put his hand on Reiner's shoulder before shaking his head. "You're talking a lot of nonsense, it's because you're hurt and tired isn't it? You've been through so much these last few hours it's making you crazy."

Bertolt nodded at Eren's comment and moved beside Reiner. "He's right, Reiner is just really tired." He was so bad at lying it was almost painful to watch. "Besides, if you really were the Armored Titan that wants to destroy humanity why would you be asking me or Star any of this in the first place? What did you think was going to happen? That I'd nod and say, "Sure, let's go"?" Eren said shocking bother Reiner and Bertolt. I didn't like the way this was going at all.

"Look let's just get out of the rain, I'm sure you guys are starving and tired like Eren was saying. Let's go and stop wasting time." I said smiling at everyone. "That's right. What the hell was I thinking? Have I really gone crazy?" Before I could say anything Eren grabbed me and pulled me away from them. "Come on, let's go guys." I looked back at Reiner, he looked like he was slowly losing himself or was this the real Reiner.

After all, if he really who he says he is then he was crazy for trying to destroy mankind. The wind picked up breaking a small flag on the top of the wall, it hit the wall several times as it fell to the ground catching everyone's attention. "That's it, I've been here too long for my own good. It's been three long years surrounded by nothing but idiots. We were just kids, we didn't know anything. If only I never knew that there were people like this I wouldn't have become such a half-assed piece of shit. But, it's too late now. I don't know what's right anymore, but the only choice for me now is to face the consequences of my actions. And as a warrior fulfill my duty to the bitter end!"

Reiner pulled his arm out of the makeshift cast and the wound instantly healed itself, I looked over at Eren and looked at his gear making sure I had quick access to them just in case I needed them quickly. For some odd reason, he was taking hellbent on taking Eren and myself. "Reiner! Are we doing it?! Now?! Right here?!" Reiner nodded as he rushed towards Eren. I took the opportunity and grabbed his blades slicing Reiner's arm and heading towards Bertolt. Before I could reach him Mikasa flew past me cutting his neck open. Before I could do anything else Mikasa was pushed off the side of the wall and I was grabbed by my neck. The blade was forced out of my hands as my hair started to stand on edge.

The next few moments happened so fast I barely knew what was happening. There was so much noise and smoke as I was thrown off the side of the Wall. I didn't fall for too long before I was in someone's hand beside Eren. I struggled against the Armored Titan's large fist until he jumped off the side of the wall. The feeling of falling a million feet to the ground was awful and it made me nauseous. I felt Eren wrap his arm around me before transforming into a titan, at that point I was terrified because now I wasn't in anyone's hand just falling through the air.

Both Eren and Reiner reached for me, unfortunately for Eren, Reiner got to me first and as everyone hit the ground I was safely cocooned in his fist. I couldn't see anything that was happening but it felt like he was moving, I could hear Eren's Titan scream but that wasn't good enough. I needed to see what was happening but first things first I needed to find a way to get out of Reiner's hand. The palm of his hand wasn't hard like the rest of his body, I thought clawing at it. My nails were still messed up from earlier but I had to do something so he would open his hand. I stopped when I felt everything shaking I was feeling sick again from all the movement. I covered my ears when I heard screaming, this time I knew it had to have been Reiner because it was so close to me.

I frowned and relaxed in Reiner's hand, there was no point trying to do anything crazy I might as well just relax and conserve my energy. With Eren trying to fight back and all the bouncing around I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was thrown against the side of Reiner's hand and then it was like everything happened in slow motion Reiner's hand opened and I instantly ran out of his palm I felt another hand come down over my head. This time it was Eren's hand and I was tossed to the side. I heard my leg snap as I skidded around the ground, wonderful now I have another injury to worry about.

I slowly got up and winced when I felt pain run through my ankle. I noticed Eren running towards me, he picked me up and started running towards the wall. I closed my eyes when he was pushed into the wall and latched onto his hand. All this bouncing around was driving me crazy, my head hurt, my arms and legs hurt and I was hungry. I was so over this mini fight I was in the middle of. Eren opened his hand I looked up at him and gave him a small smile. I turned towards heavy footsteps and saw Reiner stalking towards Eren. He was missing one of his arms and I he looked exhausted. He let out a scream before rushing towards Eren. Eren threw me in his mouth and I did everything in my power to not fall down his throat as he was being thrown around.

As long as he doesn't get punched in the face I should be alright, right? I was thrown against the roof of his mouth before hearing an ear piercing scream. It definitely isn't Eren so it must be Reiner and boy was he close. It was almost like a cry for help, was he trying to call in other titans or was he trying to call for Bertolt? I wasn't really sure what happened next, all I knew was the pressure and heat was so intense my body felt like it was boiling. Within seconds I was ripped out of Eren's mouth like a ragdoll, my dress was torn to pieces and I was tossed in Reiner's mouth along with an armless unconscious Eren. Well, it looks like Reiner got exactly what he wanted. Me and Eren, I wasn't really sure where he was planning on taking up but I had to be ready for anything or I'd end up dead.


End file.
